Jerma985
|position = Youtuber, Late Streamer|nicknames = Jerma985, SqueakySquack}} Jeremy Harrington, AKA Jerma985, or simply Jerma, is a Youtube user and creator of the Jerma Universe. He currently has over 600,000 subscribers on Youtube, and is well-known for creating gameplay commentaries for the video game Team Fortress 2 and many random PC games, as well as his absurd sense of humor. Jerma is also a great voice actor, participating in games like Apotheon (as Hipparchos)Jerma The Mini-Boss, Galactic Phantasy: Prelude (as Matt)Voice Acting: I'm in a Game! [Personal Story] , and Cryptark (as the Engineer)Alien Engineer Frog Actor, as well as in the animated Salty Swamp series. Jeremy is amazingly creative, charismatic, helpful and thoughtful. He has a childhood friend, Burgah Boy, who appears occasionally in his videos, but what was the most acclaimed friendship of our fine gentleman is with the former Youtube star Star_ (or ster, for entertainment purposes). Their friendship was a classic bromance, inspiring many fanfics in our beloved internet (*Take note that reading them will be at your own risk, and Jerma Lore Wiki accepts no liability for any psychological trauma incurred). Both Jerma and Ster live in Boston, which partially explains Jerma's passion for the Boston Red Sox. History Jerma made his first appearance in "TF2- Spy: Goldrush" simply stating he got off his bum bum to do it and after support from people encouraging him to continue he created the Jermaverse with "Grandpa plays Insaniquarium", which introduced Grandpa. Playing random games, mostly TF2 with such classics as One Life and doing live commentaries he started to grow and met other Youtubers such as Shibby2415, Shboo (or Boo), Etalyx (Known as Danny Devito in the Jerma Rumble), and eventually ster or Star_. With these Youtubers, Jerma collaborated and still does with some today. The Jermaverse was created when Grandpa owed $6000 to each member of Jerma's audience for trying to be MLG. Jerma decided to create the Jermaverse after clairvoyant ster foresaw his fate of being hit in the face in the shower (which Jerma did not avoid). Jerma has made a underground fighting tournament called Super Sma-- Jerma Rumble! after being taught by Danny Trejo how to fight, in this tournament he pits his own characters against each other for his amusement. Jerma Rumble was later followed by 2 sequels and a spin off known as Jermania 2014. As of July 8th, 2014, Jerma is volunteering in an animal shelter, this because of his love for animals and his urge to help those in need. On September 30th, 2014, Jerma uploaded a video announcing that he's writing a "choose your own adventure" book. Only a few updates came regarding the progress on the book, one of which stated he'll be putting the side-project on the back burner for now. On August 29th, 2016, the long awaited continuation of the Jerma Rumble event arrived in the form of a live action Jerma Rumble. This video was teased by Jerma for a long time, being constantly delayed for many reasons such as not being able to find a ring or people who would like to participate in the Rumble. Jerma said that he has spent over $7,500 on the making of the video, and that once he passed his initial budget he just stopped counting. Some of the musical tracks in the video were made by Blordow. On September 11th, 2016, Jerma's second channel was created, known as 2ndJerma. As Jerma explained in his update video, The Philosophy Going Forward, the second channel will be mainly for stream highlights while the main channel will be for content that Jerma puts more effort into and actually feels like working on. The editor of 2ndJerma is Holy Mackerel the Third. Jerma also participated in several charity events (e.g Tip of the Hats 2014/15/16). Jerma himself donated several hundred or, more likely, even thousands of dollars to charity. On December 23rd, 2017, Jerma murdered Santa on stream by knocking his head off with a 2x4. Jerma is currently on the run from international authorities, and his whereabouts are unknown. Death(s) August 24, 2015 Jerma was tragically killed when he fell down some stairs while attempting to store a stockpile of weapons in his basement. Jerma's personal assistant was the only witness to this incident. Authorities suspect foul play on behalf of the assistant who was known to have been mistreated by Jerma. The assistant has been acquitted due to a lack of evidence On September 8, 2015 Jerma died of what authorities believe to be a Electro-Dump Overload when he attempted to recount the story of the Metal Gear Solid franchise through the use of a Neurodisc he purchased on the deep web. Due to the dodgy nature of the disk it the information loader was improperly calibrated causing cardiac arrest. Due to the immortality Jerma inherited from his grandfather he returned from the land of the dead to continue making videos. On October 10th, 2015 Jeremy was playing with his Wonderbook and brewing potions when he sampled his own potion. The potion was, "pretty tasty" as he so profoundly put it, and it caused him to exclaim a couple times. But minutes later the first responders rushed to the scene to find him dead. By some miracle of God, Jerma has made a full recovery. He hasn't made a Wonderbook video since. On March 21, 2016 Jerma was streaming Overwatch when suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Moments later Ster (who was hiding behind the curtains) sneaked up behind Jerma and after a short struggle Jerma died. At that point the camera footage was frozen but, it later returned to Ster pretending to be Jerma. On August 29, 2016 Jerma died after being thrown on a table by Glue Man and burned by a "shitty CG fireball" cast by Demon Lord Zeraxos. The only thing left of Jerma after this incident was his skeleton that had at least one broken bone. This death occurred during the Jerma Rumble - Live Action event, meaning it was filmed on 4 different cameras for the viewing pleasure of his audience. Media * Main Youtube Channel (↪) * Second Youtube Channel (↪) * Twitch Channel (↪) * Twitter (↪) * Reddit (↪) * Steam Group (↪) Gallery Jerma&Star.jpg|Star and Jerma Star and jerma.png|Star and Jerma Again 1kregUA.png|Jerma's famous face Jerma.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 1 and 2 Jermania Inttoduction.jpg|Jerma in his introduction to Jermania 2014|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRCcpKcwyYo Jerma 2.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 3 Jerma3.JPG|Jerma in Jermania - Stream Edition 2017, Swagging his way to the ring to cut his promo Trivia * Jerma's channel name, logo, and intro appear to be based off of real life germs. This is demonstrated with the play on words of "Jerma" which sounds similar to "germs". His logo and notably his intro also resemble a bacteria/virus eating white blood cells in what appears to be the insides of a blood vessel. ** He also used to write "spread the infection! ;)" in the description, referring to subscription and germs. * Jerma has potentially inherited immortality from his grandpa, dying multiple times during his videos ("Neurostory Electro-Dump", "The Book of Potions", "Turbo Dismount", etc.). Another explanation for him dying multiple times was given by Jerma himself, saying that there are at least 985 Jerma clones all made for a specific purpose (e.g Rumble Jerma, streaming Jerma, etc...) * Jerma has a striking similarity to TF2's Scout, even cosplaying as him one time. ("2000 Subs Extravaganza!") ** Scout's canonical name is "Jeremy", possibly a homage to Jerma. * Jerma once stated on a Q&A that he wanted to meet STAR_ early. This is a choice he would someday regret. * Jerma's favorite video game character is apparently Pac-Man. * Jerma's most popular video at the moment is "Grab That Auto 5". * Jerma has been playing Team Fortress since beta and even before that. * Jerma also references John Cena on early Jerma Rumble artwork. * Jerma is a great voice actor, and person in general . * Jerma has stated that he had trouble in college. * Jerma's favorite color is Blue/Teal. * Jerma's favorite game of all time is Super Mario RPG. * Jerma's favorite band is Gorillaz. * Jerma is very fond of frogs/toads and rats, but has a distinct hatred for mice, as revealed in his Yooka-Laylee stream. * Jerma has stated that he has a Communications major. * Jerma's humor hinges around comedic timing and various characters. * He has stated that he is of "average height", though admits he is compact. * Jerma was at one point a member of id Software and came up with the concept for Doom. * Jerma really enjoys banana milk. * Jerma's favorite muppet is Gonzo. * In 2007, Jerma had a voice123 account. https://voice123.com/profiles/jeremyharrington/ References Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube